Remember
by Bleachee
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime have a secret relationship. Why? Because he's become a hollow and the Soul Society and his friends hunt him down for something he did to Orihime in the past. But she has no idea because she lost her memory after the incident. Now Ichigo has to face his mistakes and live life as hollow, dreading the day Orihime will remember. What will happen to them? ICHIHIME!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS. THIS IS A NEW STORY. IT TOOK A WHILE TO GET THIS STORY UP AND RUNNING WITH ALL THE THINGS I HAVE TO DO. BUT I LOVE WRITING MORE THAN ANYTHING SO HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! LOVE BLEACHEE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND I ALWAYS LISTEN TO OPINIONS! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Exposed**_

He traced small circles on her back with his finger, slowly. It left a small lingering feeling that she loved to feel whenever he touched her skin. Ichigo could feel Orihime's bare breasts against his chest as they held each other in bed, relaxed.

Her own hands gently rubbed against his chest, supporting her head as a pillow.

She took slow breaths, and the cold air that escaped her lips hit his muscular tan chest.

"Ichigo… are you going to leave now?" Orihime whispered in the darkness.

Ichigo moved his head to look out her bedroom window which showed a beautiful moon in the sky. His eyes reflected the white moon for a moment before he turned to look down at her.

He used his hands to lift her chin and turn her gaze onto him. He smiled at her.

"Yeah… but I still love you." He whispered back.

Orihime let out a small sigh of relief before nuzzling her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes, and rested on him, hearing his heart beat.

Both Orihime and Ichigo slept in the bed, with the bed sheets at their waists and they basked in the ambience. This was normal for them; to make love in the middle of the night. No one knew about their relationship. It was their little secret.

Ichigo had to go now. He always left after they had their time together, and it killed her to see him go. But he had to… he didn't belong there with her.

"Why? Why can't you just stay with me for once? Stay. No one will care-"

"**Everyone** will care, Orihime! It's been 6 months since you lost your memory of what happened that night. But everyone else still remembers what happened. I'm sorry. But you know why we can't be together. Besides, Uryu might be back any minute." Ichigo whispered.

He caressed her cheek as a small tear fell down her face. Her small pink lips trembled.

"It's not fair… why does everyone get to tell me who and who I can't love?" Orihime said softly.

"Shh. It's okay, baby…just go to sleep." He told her calmly.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" She asked. But Orihime already knew the answer. Asking him to stay would be too much.

Ichigo didn't respond. He just held her for as long as he could, and gently running his finger through her long amber hair.

* * *

After a short while, Orihime fell asleep and Ichigo carefully slipped out of the bed, leaving her peacefully. He slipped on his clothes, being careful to not make any noise.

She mumbled in her sleep, saying the most ridiculous things.

"More v-vanilla… and tell the sh-shark to let… the strawberries d-dance…" She mumbled, licking her lips in her sleep.

Ichigo covered his mouth, trying to keep himself from waking her up with his laughs.

He was about to leave when a small squeak sounded behind him, making him spin around.

It was just Orihime's light snore. It was more like a gasp or a squeak. Ichigo smirked and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. He pushed back her long bangs off her face.

Orihime's hair was a rich shade of amber red. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, fair skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a deep ashen grey and seemed to bring happiness everywhere. A straight nose, full lips, and adorable dimples- he had the most perfect girl by his side.

But no one could know.

If anyone knew he was here, or doing this with her… he'd be dead. It wasn't fair. Life had a way of spitting in Ichigo's face whenever he wanted something to protect. But this was his punishment. He was now an…

"Arrancar, you have a lot of fucking nerve showing your face around here!" Someone harshly whispered behind him.

Ichigo could recognize his voice. It was hard, cold, and deadly- but it had softness to it underneath. Ichigo tensed but still turned to see Uryu Ishida in the doorway staring at him in disgust.

"Shh… I don't want to wake her." Ichigo warned. "Let's take this outside."

"You don't tell me what to do. I'm not going anywhere. What the **fuck** are you doing here with her! She belongs to me now. You had your chance." Uryu hissed. He stepped forward threateningly and tried to grab Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a deep growl from within himself, and Uryu immediately drew his Quincy bow, aiming at Ichigo.

"She doesn't **belong** to anybody!" Ichigo menaced. He tightened his fists.

"Fine, she may not belong to me, but she sure as **hell** isn't yours. You bastard! After what you did, you deserve to die; to no longer exist!" Uryu said through clenched teeth.

Blue tipped arrows targeted Ichigo. All he could do was stare back at them. Uryu looked at him with his dark blue eyes through his square glasses.

"Go ahead. But I love her. And you'll be the one who'll have to tell her what happened here tonight. She's not stupid. Orihime will know what you did." Ichigo whispered loudly.

Uryu clenched his teeth harder. His bow quivered as his resolve to kill his old friend wavered. No matter how much he hated Ichigo, he couldn't do this to Orihime. The girl he loved has been through too much.

A small drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face and Uryu let out a deep breath of anger.

"Outside, now." Uryu agreed.

Both of them disappeared out the room, just as Orihime opened her eyes to nothing and silence.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"What the **fuck **are you doing here, Kurosaki?" Uryu yelled.

They both stood on the roof of a news station in the midst of Karakura Town. The night was young and the city was alive. But both young men knew that no one would look up and see them standing in the air.

"It's none of your business, Uryu. I came to see her, that's all." He replied. Ichigo remained stoic, his facial features unchanging.

"You have no right after what you did to her!" Uryu screamed at him, fury running through his veins.

"You think I don't know that!" He lashed back, his eyes turning slightly yellow. A dark reaistu emanated from his own body, but he pulled it back.

He calmed himself, while Uryu stood back in defense mode. Uryu held his arms out in front of him, ready to shoot an arrow if necessary.

Ichigo held up his hands in front of him. They shook as he stared at them in anger.

"I hate what I've become. **I hate it**. I hate what I did and what I've been doing now. But I can't help it. Do you know why?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu just stared back at him.

Ichigo raised a finger, pointing to his head. "It's all because of the hollow inside my head; because that fucker finally found a way to make me listen to him. He turned me into an Arrancar. Now I have to live like one, feeding off souls. It's disgusting."

He held back tears, the fury and frustration was eating away at his insides.

"Don't blame him, Kurosaki. You brought all of this on yourself. That day 6 months ago, you hurt her, and now she can't remember. But when she does, I promise you that she'll want you **dead**." Uryu warned him.

"So are you going to shoot me, Uryu? Or will you let me walk?" Ichigo asked.

"I now know your little secret. You've been sneaking around with her behind everyone's back and now everyone will know. You'll never be able to again. But trust me; the Soul Society will execute you if you get anywhere near her again. I'm letting them know you were here. Their hunt for you is closing in, Ichigo." Uryu told him.

A small breeze blew between them, increasing the tension between them. Uryu's next answer was the difference between Ichigo leaving in peace or having to kill his own friend.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Ichigo asked again.

Uryu's jaw hardened. Ichigo had been his best friend for years. And one night changed everything between them. But for old times' sake, Uryu would let this slide.

"If I see you again, I'll shoot you." Uryu said, with a small scowl.

"Thank you, Uryu. I won't forget this… old friend." Ichigo said warmly. Ichigo waved his hand in the air, and immediately, a black Garganta opened up behind him.

Ichigo turned to face the dark hole. There it stood, black and menacing. It was just a gap between this world and the next. It was like a cavernous moth just waiting to gobble up anyone who dared enter it.

It was hard to believe that this hole in the sky led to a place Ichigo hated once. Now it was the road home.

Ichigo walked forward and let the darkness close behind him, leaving him inside.

It wasn't until Ichigo left that Uryu let out the breath he was holding the entire time. Ichigo was an enemy, and Uryu couldn't forget that.

"Orihime… what are you doing? When you remember, this will only cause you pain and suffering. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Uryu asked no one in particular. Standing on the edge of the building, he looked down.

A busy street crawled with life beneath him. Uryu bit his lips. He had to do his duty. The Soul Society needed to know where Ichigo Kurosaki appeared… and what he's done.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

The Garganta closed behind Ichigo as he stepped out onto the pale dusty sand of Hueco Mundo.

He could feel the dark reaistu's around him, lurking behind trees. Hollows surrounded him, hidden but in plain sight.

The smell of blood and crushed bone filled the air. Ichigo knew where it was coming from and what it meant… the other hollows had been feeding on each other. They're trying to get stronger; it was all they know.

Ichigo sighed, running his fingers through his orange hair. _'What's left for me, then? What do I do when I'm the strongest there is?'_

He walked slowly, with no real direction. He just paced along the sand trying to collect his thoughts.

Uryu's words replayed over and over again in his head, bothering him and the fact that it was true didn't help either.

_~"…That day 6 months ago, you hurt her, and now she can't remember. But when she does, I promise you that she'll want you **dead**…"~_

**She'll want you dead.**

That was the troubling part about it. Ichigo couldn't take back the things he did even though he desperately wants to. Now he had to live with his mistakes as an Arrancar that fed off the souls he once protected.

His friends are hunting him down, and the place he once protected, the Soul Society, has him as their main target for being a "traitor". Even Karakura Town has become a feeding ground for him.

Ichigo scoffed at the idea. He knew that they were just scared that he'd one day attack them and leave them in ruins… and he could if he wanted to.

But the worst part about his punishment for the terrible thing he did to the girl he loved was that when he became an Arrancar, his soul and that of his hollow fused together, making them one person. Instead of being the voice in his head, it was actually a side of his personality.

"Fuck…" Ichigo cursed blatantly.

It wasn't fair. But he deserved this life… for what he did to Orihime exactly 6 months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE IMMENSE DELAY. NO MORE... I PROMISE. ENJOY! LOVE BLEACHEE!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Glimpse**_

Orihime quickly tapped her pen on the edge of her notebook. She blankly stared ahead at the whiteboard at the front of the room with physics sprawled all over it. She tuned out of her professors lesson, and dream of one thing only…

* * *

_Ichigo lowered his head and brought his lips close to hers. For a moment, they held their lips apart, breathing slowly, taking in this rare moment of passion between them._

_Then, they kissed. Ichigo felt her soft lips against his, tenderly caressing each other in ecstasy. Their lips moved apart, taking each other in hungrily with desire. Ichigo ran his tongue over her lips, tasting her._

"_Ichigo, I want you to know that…" Orihime said, breaking the kiss._

"_Shh, we don't have a lot of time. Just kiss me, Orihime." Ichigo said._

"_All I wanted to say was that I love you…" She said, smiling. He didn't smile back. He swallowed hard, looking in to her eyes with sadness._

"_I love you too." Ichigo replied with a hint of regret in his voice._

* * *

Orihime rubbed her face, putting her pen down. This was troubling. She kept remembering his face at that very moment and how upset he looked. It bothered her. She hated to see him angry or sad.

"The next time I see him… I guess I'll have to ask him." Orihime whispered to herself.

"Miss Inoue?" Her professor asked suddenly. Orihime snapped out of her thoughts, staring right at the professor.

"Yes, Mr. Morita?" She asked earnestly. All the students in the auditorium stared at her. Orihime could feel their eyes burning into her. They were probably all thinking the same thing; she's staring off into space again.

"Can you answer the question on the board please? You may have lost your memory a while back but that doesn't excuse you from your studies." He scolded. Her professor pushed his thin glasses up the bridge of his skinny nose and turned to face the board.

Orihime's cheeks warmed up in pure embarrassment. Her grey eyes looked up at the board and quickly frowned. She had no clue what to do.

"Uh… well. First you have to… I don't know-"She stammered. Orihime began to fidget around in her seat. She could hear the other students in the auditorium chuckling and whispering under their breath.

"You don't know? Figures, Miss Inoue; your grades have been slipping lately. I wouldn't be surprised if you fail this semester." Mr. Morita scoffed at her. His narrow eyes concentrated on her.

"I'm s-sorry…" Orihime humbly said. She squeaked out the words, her lips trembling.

'_Don't cry. Don't cry, Orihime.'_ She reminded herself.

He gave her a stern look and quick tsks escaped his thin lips. "See me after class." He ordered. Orihime took a deep breath as he turned back to his board and resumed teaching the class.

Failure; this was what she felt like. Not only was she barely passing her advanced Nuclear Physics class at Karakura University, but her professor hated her. And truth be told, something about him wasn't quite right. Orihime always felt uneasy around him.

Orihime gathered her things, grouping it all in one pile in her arms and throwing it in her handbag. She ran out of the auditorium, tears held back by her anger.

She walked briskly through the clean campus, wiping away the lone tear that managed to fall down her face. Orihime stopped.

She could feel a hidden reaitsu behind her, but it was familiar… extremely familiar. During the incident 6 months ago, she lost her ability to remember spiritual pressure. But she could still feel it.

She spun around and faced a petite girl with raven black hair. With a white gloved hand leaning against her zanpakutou, Rukia gave her a small smile.

"Hello, Orihime. How are you feeling today?" She brightly said.

"I'm fine… just perfect." She mumbled back to her.

"That was quite a scene you made in there. Would you like me to make that bastard think he's gone crazy? I can make objects float in front of him, you know-" Rukia joked.

"No, that's alright. I'm fine, really." Orihime promised.

Rukia stepped closer to her, but she remained friendly. "Orihime, how are you really? Uryu tells me that you're starting to act like yourself again."

"Oh please, I'm still the same girl. I just have a little amnesia, that's all." She said.

"Orihime, you can't remember anything from your 17th birthday up until the day you lost your memory. That's 3 years of memory lost. And if you ask me, the day you lost your memory is pretty significant..."Rukia said to her.

"Then why can't anyone just tell me what happened that day then. It's so important but everyone refuses to tell me. Why is Ichigo being chased by you guys? What did he do that was so terrible?" Orihime asked.

"Because it's bad to force memories you aren't ready for yet. You can only remember the good Ichigo. But he's done things… things we never thought he'd do." Rukia said ominously.

"I can handle it."

Rukia shook her head strongly. "No, you can't."

Orihime let out a frustrated sigh. She fixed her purse's strap back onto her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Is it always going to be like this, Rukia? For years I've asked and you guys say you want to protect me, but I don't see how this is helping." Orihime told her.

Rukia simply listened.

"I… I still love him. And to think that one day you guy's will eventually… catch him." Orihime buried her head in her hands.

She couldn't bear to think of Ichigo being hurt.

Rukia looked down at the ground in pity for her friend. "I know. But please understand us. When you fully recover, you'll see things our way."

"Well, Rukia. I know you didn't come here just to check up on me." Orihime said suddenly.

"Yes. Uryu seemed strange yesterday. He came to report in whether or not he'd seen anything suspicious, and when I spoke to him, he seemed worried. Almost angry… Do you know why?" Rukia asked.

Orihime shook her head again. "Not a clue."

"Hmm… strange. Well, I have to leave now. I'm in charge of scouting today. If Ichigo somehow appears in this world, I'm the one who has to take care of it." Rukia informed her long time friend.

Orihime smirked to herself, her glossy lips lifted in amusement. _'Looks like you're not doing a very good job Rukia…'_

Rukia turned, her black shihakusho flowing in the wind. But just as she was about to leave…

"Please at least tell me something." Orihime called out to her friend.

Rukia held a small finger to her lips and smiled. "I can't say anything. Sorry…" She teasingly said.

Without another word, Rukia disappeared, leaving Orihime with more questions than answers.

She looked around at the rustling trees and the manicured lawn of the school. All around her, life continued as if nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong in her life.

A slight headache was beginning to bother her. She rubbed her temples, trying to soothe herself, but it wasn't working. She reached into her bag and pulled out some aspirin.

Orihime tried to open the bottle, but her fingers started to shake. She couldn't open it.

'_Open… open!'_ She said in her mind. The bottle's lid flipped open, and the pills scattered everywhere.

"Damn it!" She cursed, immediately kneeling down to pick them up.

"Wow, you're not one for cursing…" A slick voice told her. Orihime looked up and saw Uryu walking towards her and his gaze focused only on her.

"Yeah well, apparently I am. Just leave me alone." She replied cruelly.

He held his hands up in shock. "Hey, I'm just here to check up on you-"

"I don't need anybody checking up on me every second of the day! I'm fine." She half-shouted, anger boiled up behind every word.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Uryu asked her. He knelt down and started to help her by picking up pills.

"Yes. Rukia visited me. And like always, she treated me like I'm a child who can't think for herself."

Uryu took the pills from her hand and capped the bottle. He handed it to her but just as she was about to take it from him, his hand enclosed hers. He pulled her close enough to whisper into her ear.

"Orihime, I know about you and Ichigo. It's been going on for quite some time, hasn't it? And that's why you don't see things our way. You still love him and you can't remember what he did." He tried to say.

She pulled away from him while pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"Yes, damn it! Ichigo and I love each other. And even if I don't remember what he did, it doesn't matter because I'd sacrifice everything for him!" She screamed.

Orihime was fed up with all the lies and restrictions. How dare they try to keep her away from him? She couldn't remember but it didn't matter… memory was nothing compared to their love.

She turned and walked away from Uryu, who just stood there with the pills still in his hands.

Her long hair blew in the wind, and it brought back the pain he felt of **_that_** day.

* * *

_She collapsed his arms. Uryu could see Ichigo holding her as he cried and pulling her body closer to his. _

_Even from the distance at which Uryu was, he could see he beautiful long hair flowing in the wind of death. Her blood stained her clothes and she still was in pain._

_But even then, she put her arms around him… consoling him. Uryu watched as her hand slowly fell and he couldn't take it anymore. The tears burst from his deep eyes as he ran towards Orihime and Ichigo in fury._

"_Ichigo! This is your fault! You did this you fucking bastard!" Uryu screamed, aiming arrows at Ichigo. Ichigo whipped his own head and Uryu saw the tears in his eyes as well. It was at that moment that Uryu realized that his friend was in pain despite everything… his __**friend**__._

* * *

In that moment, Uryu had never felt so conflicted. Orihime, the girl he'd always loved was dying but still was clinging to Ichigo, one of his best friends. To this very day, Uryu wondered if Orihime was right. No... she doesn't know.

'_No! He's the enemy!' _Uryu tried to convince himself before falling back into another flash of memory. _'Don't you dare feel sympathy for him. You let him go but not the next time...'_

* * *

_Ichigo was gone and it was getting dark. He looked at Orihime as shinigami surrounded her pale body, attempting to keep her alive. Rukia was in hysterics, crying into Renji's shoulder._

"_W-where… a-am…I?" She mumbled, choking on her own words._

* * *

Uryu swallowed hard, suppressing his memories of the day she lost her memory.

* * *

**_Later..._**

"Ichigo, are you going to see her again?" A voice called out to him. It was a friendly tone, but it was rough and angry. Ichigo turned with a smirk on his face.

"You know, Grimmjow, waiting for me isn't that much of a life." Ichigo joked.

The blue haired Espada flashed before Ichigo's eyes, making him take a step back. His smug and arrogant grin flashed with sharp canines visible.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked over to the base of a ruined column of Las Noches.

Grimmjow glared hard at Ichigo, who stood with his arms crossed at the base of the white wall, before scowling and turning away.

"Ichigo, you said you weren't going to go see her anymore. It's too fucking dangerous. The shinigami are going to have your head on a fucking gold platter when they hear you've been going back. And to see her no less… damn it, and then I'm going to be killed with you!" Grimmjow roared.

Ichigo looked down at the ground. "They won't kill you. They can't… I won't let them." He said casually.

"Well, fuck it then. I know you like getting your needs met but fucking hell, Kurosaki, why can't you just fuck any of the Arrancar girls around here?" He argued.

Ichigo bent down and picked up a rock. He threw it hard, and it flew in the hair as far as he could see.

"Just drop it." Ichigo said.

"Tch, funny thing though. Aizen was a villain, but you're the one who fucked up real bad. Orihime can't even remember, but if she did..." Grimmjow whistled for effect.

Ichigo swallowed hard, trying to suppress his emotions. "I know. I regret it every day."

"Don't waste your fucking time feeling sorry for yourself. You should try and figure out a way to get us to the feeding grounds in the Menos Forest." Grimmjow mocked him.

Ichigo whipped around, suddenly curious.

"What feeding grounds?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow flashed beside his comrade instantly, grabbed his shoulder and pointed towards the horizon.

"I know how much you hate having to eat souls in Karakura Town, but hey, you're a Vasto Lorde. Karakura Town is filled with reaistu. It's the only way you'll be properly replenished with strength."

"It's funny how the place I worked so hard to protect is now the place I'm damaging." Ichigo mused to himself.

"Fucking ironic, right?" Grimmjow said, changing the subject. "But anyways, I heard a bunch of small fry hollows are gathering in Menos Forest and are going to attack Karakura Town. They think it'll be easier to catch some souls if they go in groups. With all the shinigami running around that town trying to find you, it's literally suicide to go there." Grimmjow explained.

A cold look arose on Ichigo's face as his blood grew cold. "They're going to attack Karakura Town?"

"Yeah so we should kill them and not let that energy just be wasted." Grimmjow stated, not interested in the subject.

"How many are going?" Ichigo asked.

"About 300 hollows, Adjucha strength." He replied casually.

"Let's go, Grimmjow. We have to kill them all before they get to the town. They could hurt someone-" Ichigo walked off.

"Oh please! Are you serious right now? I'm talking about food and you think about protecting your enemies? Besides, the real reason you want to go is to protect Orihime. To make sure she isn't hurt. And maybe even to prove what a nice guy you are to the shinigami..." The former Espada shouted.

But he kept on going...

"Fuck that **shit**! They hate you, don't you understand! It comes with the territory of being a fucking hollow!" Grimmjow yelled at his back.

Ichigo froze in his spot. He didn't know what to do. If it had been anyone else talking to him like this, he would've slaughtered them by now. But it was Grimmjow of all people…

Grimmjow reared around Ichigo, staring him in the face. His eyes pierced into Ichigo's, and he unsheathed his sword.

Grimmjow was about to lunge at him, but Ichigo stopped his blade with his hands. "Stop acting like a crazy idiot. You promised you'd follow me, Grimmjow. I need your help."

"Tch… good luck." He seethed, putting his sword away.

Ichigo figured that this was as compliant as Grimmjow was ever going to be.

"I'm going back to her." Ichigo said.

"Fine. I guess I'll be going to Menos Forest alone then." Grimmjow said, walking away in anger.

"Be careful." Ichigo called out to his friend. They were alone in this wasteland, and despite the fights they had in the past, they knew they wouldn't survive without each other. Ichigo was strong enough for the both of them, but Grimmjow knew Hueco Mundo better. Ichigo had been here for only 6 months and half of that time he's spent sneaking to see Orihime.

"Careful? I'm not the one who's in danger…" His voice faded away as his Sonido carried his body and voice far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG. I'VE BEEN HAVING SOME ISSUES. I ALWAYS TRY TO PULL THESE CHAPTERS TOGETHER AS QUICK AS I CAN BUT IT TAKES A WHILE. SORRY AGAIN AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO STICK WITH ME. THE OTHER STORIES WILL BE UPDATED SOON HOPEFULLY... YOU SHOULD CHECK THOSE OUT! **

**ALSO, THE BIG REVEAL WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER. ;) BUT FOR NOW, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IT WAS? LOVE BLEACHEE! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Loose Lips**_

Orihime curled into a ball on her bed, trying to forget the day's events. She couldn't.

Earlier that day, Uryu had told her something she never wanted to hear. He knew. Uryu knew about the secret meetings and that Orihime and Ichigo are going behind everyone's back.

'_And like the idiot you are Orihime, instead of staying and speaking to him, you just had to walk away. He didn't even tell Rukia yet. He wanted to probably ask you about it. Stupid, Stupid…'_

At this very moment, Orihime thought, Uryu must be telling Rukia. Then they'd probably use her against him.

She smirked. She never would betray him like that. Ichigo was cunning and smart. He travels between Hueco Mundo and this world all the time and they can never find him when he does. They only find traces of his reaitsu whenever he's careless… but they always find it after he's left.

But Ichigo has a weakness. He needs to feed on souls in this town. So whenever he does, they're always on his trail.

For now, all the shinigami think that he only comes to feed. But he really comes mostly for Orihime.

Orihime now sighed frustrated. _'Uryu knows and now everyone will know! They'll use me to get to him. I just hope I can somehow warn him to be more careful. Please, let him come tonight before it's too late. I need to tell him to be more careful when coming to see me. We might not even be able to meet here anymore….'_

Despite being a hollow, Ichigo kept everything about himself intact.

Orihime recalled being in Las Noches… all of the Espada had an aspect of death within them. And come to think of it… all hollows had some slight theme within them.

'_Ulquiorra was nihilism… Grimmjow was destruction… so does Ichigo have one? I wonder what it could be…'_ She asked herself.

She sighed and turned over on her side and looked at the clock on her nightstand.

**10:15 PM.**

She covered her face with her hands and groaned in frustration. Orihime was supposed to meet her professor an hour ago. Screw him.

She slowly pulled herself off the bed and walked over to her full-length mirror. She pulled off her shirt, revealing her chest in a white laced bra. She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down at the ground…

Her heart was in longing for him. She could still feel his touch from the day before. And now they might not happen ever again. Uryu knew… and sooner or later he was going to tell Rukia, Renji and everyone else. They would kill him, and still tell her it was for the best.

"Ichigo… I need you… don't ever leave me." She whispered to herself.

Sometimes it took him over a week to come back. She also hoped he'd come back quick… being apart was too much some times.

"I'm so selfish." She told herself. "He risks himself every time just to see me… It won't be long before-"

Before she could finish, a loud thump from her living room startled her. She snapped up from her pillow and lifted herself off the bed silently. She tip-toed to her bedroom door and rested her body against it.

'_Who's in my apartment?_' She asked herself. The only person with a key was Ichigo… was someone breaking in?

She stood on the other side of the door with her heart pounding in her chest and a million thoughts racing through her mind.

Standing there in full uncertainty, Orihime put her hand on the doorknob, and swung the door open. Before her was the one guy she wanted to see… Ichigo Kurosaki.

His cold brown eyes adorned his face but quickly filled with warm affection when he saw her. His lips parted slightly to show a growing smile. His wild orange hair sat tousled on his chiseled face.

"C'mere…" He said, pulling her into a full embrace. They squeezed each other as she let him into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

She let out a breath in relief, laughing it off. "Geez, you scared the heck out of me."

"Who'd you think it was…? I'm the only one with keys to your apartment." He said with a smile, pulling them out of his pocket and dangling them in her face.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so stupid." She said, shaking it off.

"No, you're not. You're brilliant. Advanced physics? Come on, babe."

"Yeah, and I'm failing…" She said. "How are things over there?"

She said that last part referring to Hueco Mundo.

"Grimmjow… he's angry at me again. He saved my life when I first turned into a hollow. He helped me realize who I used to be. I owe him everything. And I always end up screwing things up between him and I. One of these days he'll really try to kill me." Ichigo solemnly said.

"You can't help it. That's the way he is. Besides, he could never kill you. You're stronger than him…" Orihime said with a small smile.

He just sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why is he mad at you though?" She whispered.

"He wanted to go kill some hollows with me in the Menos Forest that were planning on attacking Karakura Town, but he didn't like the reason why I wanted to go. So I just let him go by himself. He wanted to go for fun, but I wanted to go…"

"…to protect me?" She asked. "Well why didn't you just go, Ichigo?"

"I don't like to senselessly kill hollows for no reason. I've learned that they don't even replenish me. So I'd rather come here and make sure that if one of them gets away I can get to them."

"Oh. Guess he doesn't like me then…" She said seriously.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes our relationship either… he thinks hollows aren't meant to love humans." Ichigo said laughing.

Orihime smiled and tried to suppress her giggling but burst into laughter. Her cheeks flushed red as her bright smile illuminated her face. Ichigo chuckled, amused at her sudden laugh.

"No, really…? What makes you think that?" She mused sarcastically. Neither of them obviously cared about who they were. They loved each other…

Before she could keep laughing, Ichigo scooped her up into his arms and pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"It's moments like these I wish I could have with you all the time." He whispered into her ear as he caressed her skin.

"Moments we have to relish?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"No. We don't have to relish anything because we'll always have them." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked. "I'm scared that one day I'll hear from Uryu that they killed you because they saw you in our world. It won't be long till they start invading Hueco Mundo-"

"Shh… baby. Don't think about that stuff. I'm not going anywhere as long as you still love me." He whispered in her ear.

Ichigo just wondered how long he had until she no longer did. There was no doubt in his mind that knowing the truth would make her think he's been using her. Orihime would hate him, and despise him.

_~"…That day 6 months ago, you hurt her, and now she can't remember. But when she does, I promise you that she'll want you __**dead**__…"~_

Ichigo reached for her face and brushed the strand of hair off her cheek and as it slid down, he brought his face down to hers. He kissed her and he felt her breathe quickly. In an instant, they became one, their hearts beating together and warm in each other's hold.

Orihime broke the kiss, slightly gasping. "Sorry, I just couldn't breathe." She said, slightly laughing.

"Oh, sorry… w-was I kissing you for too long?" He asked, concerned.

"Maybe… sometimes I wish I **didn't** have to breathe so I could kiss you longer." She joked.

He smirked at her, his dimples prominent in his cheek.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you about something. The last time you came, which was yesterday…" She said.

"Are you surprised I came back so soon?" Ichigo interrupted with a smug smile apparent on his face.

"Eh, not really." She teased. He gave her a puppy dog face, his brown eyes shone with tears and his bottom lip pouted.

A loud giggle escaped her glossy lips. "I'm just kidding, but back to my question."

"Okay, go." He said, now attentive.

"The last time I came, you seemed worried." She said.

Ichigo bit his lips. He couldn't hide it anymore. "Yeah, I was. That day I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen that same night. And it did. Uryu saw me in your bedroom… and I think he's going to tell."

Orihime rolled from under him and sat at the edge of her bed. She crossed her arms and shrugged. "I know."

"You know?!" He scoffed.

"Yeah, Uryu told me he saw us together. But strangely, when I met Rukia _she asked me_ why he was so strange. So I don't think he told her. But then later that day, he confronted me about it. I'm so stupid. Instead of speaking to him, I yelled in his face." She groaned.

"Hey. He's going to tell anyways." He said.

"Then we'll never be able see each other again…" She said sadly.

He stood up and cupped her face in his hands suddenly. He forced her to look at him.

"Hey. Hey, listen to me. Don't think like that-"

"Why shouldn't I? You already are. If you weren't then you wouldn't have been worried about it." She snapped.

"True but I'm allowed. I am the world's most wanted man." He said slyly.

"Yeah, for reasons I don't even know… you have to be more careful when you come here then…" She pouted.

He said, shifting his weight. He glanced around the room, trying not to meet her gaze. She walked up to him and took his head in her hands, and gently rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"Ichigo, I love you. My memory will not keep me from you. I promise you that no matter what I remember one day, I will never stop loving you. Not for a second." She defiantly said.

"You say that now…" Ichigo tells her.

"Stop it. They tell me that you made me lose my memory, and that you hurt me. But I'm still alive, aren't I? You still love me, don't you? You obviously didn't mean what you did to me. And I don't care about that anymore. I just want to love you…" She shouted at him.

He stared into her eyes and couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

He hugged her suddenly, and kissed her cheek.

A tear escaped from her eyes and her breathing hitched as she choked back another stifled sob. It was goodbye again.

"But you just got here…" Orihime cried.

"I know… I know." Ichigo simply said.

She could've cried a river of tears but she knew it wouldn't change anything. A small sigh came from her lips as she allowed herself to reminisce about the many times this has happened.

He parted from her and slowly walked towards the front door. "You can just open up a Garganta from here, you know." Orihime said."Uryu will tell them so finding that kind of reaitsu in here won't surprise them."

"I don't want you to see me walk away into that." He replied.

She trailed after him until he walked out her apartment and disappeared in a flash.

Ichigo flashed through the trees and disappeared, leaving Orihime again.

* * *

_**A Little While Later...**_

Orihime stood on her balcony and looked across the street to see a figure hiding behind a shrub. Orihime's grey eyes stared at the shrub, but she could feel someone watching her. It gave her goose bumps running along her arm. She walked back inside.

At that moment, the figure stepped out of the shadows in disbelief. Rukia stared with cruelty in her eyes. She pulled out her cell phone and called Uryu Ishida.

"Hello?" Uryu spoke.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it was hard since you… love her. But it was the right thing to do." She said.

"What will you do to him? Are you sure you can handle this, Rukia? You were his true best friend. You had a bond with him-"

"That bond was destroyed when he hurt her. How can I share a bond with that monster?" She seethed.

"I thought that, too. But I can't help it Rukia. I have confronted him but was unable to do anything. What hurts more is that he's obviously still trying to hurt her. And I'm too fucking weak to do anything!" Uryu shouted.

"Uryu. Calm yourself. Your part is done. You helped us find him. I just can't believe he's been doing this for so long. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. Ichigo is just sneaky…"

"And he's also dead." Rukia said. "I hope they loved each other enough, because the second he comes back for us, he's ours."

"How do you know he'll come back for us?" Uryu asked.

"I have _**ways**_."


End file.
